Oni Lee
Oni Lee was one of Lung's lieutenants in the Azn Bad Boys. Personality Taylor Hebert described Lee as a "scary sociopath".Lung wasn't the only one with powers in the ABB. He had a flunky, a scary sociopath called Oni Lee, who could teleport or create doubles of himself – I wasn't a hundred percent sure on the details – but Oni Lee had a distinctive look, and I didn't see him in the crowd. If there was anyone else with powers that I needed to watch out for, I hadn't seen or heard anything about them in my research. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.3 His Parahumans Online page contained a bright red warning that he was exceedingly violent and should not be approached.Insinuation 2.2 Grue noted that "there's a reason he's not leader of the ABB"; observing that he "got spooked without his boss there" when fighting the Undersiders. Though it should be noted that, as Grue's power is a effective counter to Oni Lee's abilities, he had reason to flee. Jack Slash determined that Lee's mind had been "wiped" by successive teleportation, describing him as a "tabula rasa". Although he was able to hold a conversation with Jack, and expressed interest in having his leg healed, he was unable to propose possible tests for joining the Slaughterhouse Nine.“I had a little conversation with Oni Lee. Found him living above a grocer’s, with the help of one of my teammates. Someone shot out his kneecap, it seems, and he’s been restless ever since. A few kills here and there, but perhaps a little harder when you can’t walk. Need the right time, the right place. I kind of respected that, and the fact that he was another fan of knives was a point in my book.” “Yes, sir.” “But we didn’t even make it to the test. I told him we had tinkers that could fix him up. He was interested. Then I told him he’d have to prove himself, he asked me how. Now, it isn’t always done, that a member of the Nine tests their own candidates, but I decided to anyways. Something off about him, wanted to make sure he didn’t embarass me. Told him to come up with something, and he couldn’t. Do you know what tabula rasa is, boy?” “No, sir.” “Blank slate. A piece of paper with nothing on it. A formatted computer. A tombstone without the name on it. Seems that fellow can copy his body just fine when he teleports, but something in his mind gets left behind. Once I realized it, picked up on the fact that he was little more than a robot wanting his orders, I informed him I had decided we had no need for his services, we fought, and… here we are.” - Excerpt from Interlude 11b Appearance Oni Lee had a "distinctive look", a black bodysuit with belt and bandoleer of knives and grenades on it, and a demonic mask with leering, fanged, ear-to-ear grin.Oni Lee – Subordinate to Lung, can teleport and leaves short-lived duplicates behind when he does. Wears a demon mask in the gang colors, and a bodysuit bearing various knives. - Cast (spoiler free)Anyone else would be dead by now, but the fact that the body had exploded into dust meant it was just a clone, a leftover remaining behind after Oni Lee had teleported away. He probably wasn’t remaining in one place for more than a second. My bet was that he was appearing, immediately looking for a new target or vantage point, then making a quick exit, leaving the clone to do the deed. ... Where the sniper team had been, there were four figures now. I saw the rifle fall from the edge of the roof as the two soldiers struggled with a pair of Oni Lees. Then, puff, the clones were gone, and there was enough white dust around them that they wouldn’t be drawing a bead on him again, even if they hadn’t lost the rifle. ... Brutus made a roaring sound somewhere between a howl anda growl, not quite recognizable as either. He reared like a panicked horse, and I saw Oni Lee drop from the side of his head, land in a crouch, and lunge for me, a knife in each hand. I swatted at his hands with my baton, sending one knife flying through the air and breaking his stride. It didn’t matter. Less than a second later, he was dust. He’d teleported. Hands seized me from behind, in a rough nelson hold, pulling my arms out of the way as another Oni Lee materialized out of the dust in front of me, ready to capitalize on my inability to defend myself. Knowing he wasn’t about to let go of me, I brought both my legs up in a kick at Oni Lee’s stomach. They connected and he doubled over. Brutus lunged forward, biting at him before he could recover. Both the Oni Lee that was holding me and the one clasped in Brutus’ jaws turned to carbon ash, adding to the volume of the opaque, gritty white cloud that surrounded us. - Excerpt from Hive 5.7 The mask was Japanese in style, crimson with two green stripes down either side.Lung’s lieutenants were listed as Oni Lee and Bakuda. I already had some general knowledge about Oni Lee, but I was intrigued to see there were recent updates to his wiki entry. There were specific details on his powers: He could teleport, but when he did so, he didn’t disappear. As he teleported, his original self, for lack of a better term, would stay where it was and remain active for five to ten seconds before disintegrating into a cloud of carbon ash. Essentially, he could create another version of himself anywhere nearby, while the old version could stick around long enough to distract or attack you. If that wasn’t scary enough, there was an report of him holding a grenade in his hand as he repeatedly duplicated himself, with his short lived duplicates acting as suicide bombers. Topping it all off, Oni Lee’s wiki page had a similar red warning box to the one that Bitch/Hellhound had on hers, minus the bit about his public identity. From what they knew about him, authorities had seen fit to note him a sociopath. The warning covered the same essential elements: exceedingly violent, dangerous to approach, should not be provoked, and so on. I glanced at his picture. His costume consisted of a black bodysuit with a black bandoleer and belt for his knives, guns and grenades. The only color on him was an ornate Japanese-style demon mask, crimson with two green stripes down either side. Except for the mask, his costume gave off the distinct impression of a ninja, which just added weight to the notion that this was a guy who could and would slide a knife between your ribs. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2 Abilities and Powers Oni Lee's power is a hybrid between teleportation and duplication. When Oni Lee teleports, he leaves his original body behind which can act autonomously for five to ten seconds before disintegrating into a cloud of white carbon ash. Essentially, he can create another version of himself anywhere within his line of sight, while the old version can stick around long enough to distract or attack his target.As Angelica reached the top of the stairs, Judas lunged up and through the windows at the opposite end of the second floor hallway, trapping Oni Lee in between them. Oni Lee barely seemed to care. I could see him in his black bodysuit with belts and bandoleers of knives on it, his mask with the demonic face and leering, fanged, ear-to-ear grin. He glanced at one dog, then the other, then looked out the window. I knew his power was a hybrid between duplicating himself and teleportation. He could teleport, but when he did, he left a body behind that could act autonomously for a few seconds. So when I saw him glance out the window, I followed his line of sight, and saw he had already appeared just behind Bitch, half-crouching on Brutus’ back, one hand on a hook of bone to help him balance. There was a flash of steel in his other hand as he reached around her throat with a blade. “Bitch!” I screamed. It didn’t matter. At the same time as I opened my mouth, a red dot and a mist of red appeared out of the back of his head. A split second later, another dot and spray of red appeared on his back, around his heart was. He fell on top of Bitch’s shoulder, limp, then collapsed to the ground. A second later, he exploded into an opaque cloud of white ash, ten feet across. - Excerpt from Hive 5.7 He can not teleport to anywhere he cannot see,Oni lee needs line of sight. Grue blocks it. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit It is unknown if his own carbon smoke gets in the way of his teleporting. Oni Lee has used this duplicative teleportation to act as a immortal suicide bomber , to swarm opponents, and create smokescreens. The downside to this ability is that, when he teleports, he also clones anything that is on his body. This allowed Skitter to track him after directing her insects to bite and sting him as they were teleported alongside him.Oni Lee appeared thirty feet away from me, standing just to my left and behind me. My bugs gave me a sense of his position before anything else, and I threw myself to one side. I thought maybe I saw the shape of one of his throwing knives pass through the air where I’d been standing, but I wasn’t seeing very well with a cracked lens on my mask. At my command, The bugs that had alerted me to his position gathered on him and began biting and stinging. Then I noticed something weird. More bugs popped into existence in the midst of the cloud, near Sundancer and Labyrinth. I felt the original bugs perish as they exploded into ash. He was taking them with him. I don’t think he could help it. I could track his movements. - Excerpt from Hive 5.7 History Background Oni Lee was recruited by Lung from a destroyed gang, sometime between when Lung came to America, joining the first incarnation of the Azn Bad Boys, and when the man-dragon settled in Brockton Bay.“The ‘Azn Bad Boys’ is a shit name,” Bakuda said. Lung didn’t react, staring at her. “Just saying.” “It was the name of the group I joined when I came to America.” ... “But the ‘Azn Bad Boys’?” “A reminder, to my enemies, of what I’ve done before, what I could do again.” Bakuda frowned. “I defeated many gangs, many groups. Some had powered members, others did not. I recruited some. Oni Lee was one. The rest I killed.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.yOni Lee was Lung's only parahuman lieutenant prior to Bakuda's recruitment. The exact details of his power weren't widely known. He had been labelled a sociopath by the PRT. He fought Purity on two occasions.A year ago, she had made the ABB a priority target. Three to five times a week, she had carried out surgical strikes against the low level operations of the gang, interrupting shipments, beating up dealers and thugs, attacking their places of business and all the while, she had been gathering information. That information had paid off from time to time; she had clashed directly with Lung on no less than four occasions, had encountered Oni Lee on two. In all but one of those encounters, she had successfully forced them to retreat, to abandon whatever it was they were doing at the time. - Excerpt from Interlude 3½ (Bonus) Story Start Lee fought the Undersiders along with a half-dozen ABB members, but fled when Lung didn't arrive to back him up."Wouldn't you know, his flunky Lee is there with a half dozen guys, but Lung and the rest of his gang are nowhere to be found," he laughed, a surprisingly normal sound for someone wearing a mask with a skull on it. "Lee's no slouch in a fight, but there's a reason he's not leader of the ABB. He got spooked without his boss there and ran. I guess you're responsible for that?" - Excerpt from Gestation 1.5 Oni Lee helped Lung escape during the chaos caused by Bakuda bombing multiple parts of the city.“Here’s the second bit of bad news. All of that? It was one overblown distraction. Something to keep every cape in the city busy, while Oni Lee sprung Lung from the PHQ.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.11 Oni Lee was inside an Azn Bad Boys warehouse that was attacked by a coalition of capes from Brockton Bay's other gangs. He attacked and incapacitated Newter on the second floor of the building.Hive 5.6 He fought Skitter, Sundancer, Bitch and Labyrinth, along with snipers from Coil's Organization. When Skitter discovered his teleportation brought her bugs with him, he was shot in the leg and forced to flee. Post-Leviathan Jack Slash found Oni Lee living above a grocery. Jack told him that the Nine could heal him if he proved himself. Jack challenged him to propose a suitable test, and realized that Oni Lee was basically a blank slate when he was unable to propose anything. Jack defeated Oni Lee, transported him to Kayden Anders' apartment, and dumped him in a bathtub filled with ice and other frozen objects.Oni Lee (Deceased) – Lieutenant of Lung. Real name not given. Could teleport, leaving duplicates of himself that would continue to fight for several seconds before exploding into a cloud of carbon ash. Was scouted for the Slaughterhouse Nine by Jack Slash, failed his test, and was made into an artificial siamese twin by Bonesaw, melding him with Hatchet Face to become ‘Hack Job’. - Cast (in depth) Jack later removed Oni Lee from the bathtub and told Theo Anders that he would be giving him as a treat to one of his teammates. Oni Lee was revealed to have suffered moderate brain damage from his ordeal that Bonesaw fixed before she meshed him together with Hatchet Face to create Hack Job. Bonesaw told Amy Dallon that Oni Lee couldn't control his body, but was fully aware of what was going on.Interlude 11h His pain was ended by Sundancer.“And Trickster! Because Ball-of-fire girl killed Hack Job. I want another.” Hack Job? - Excerpt from Snare 13.9Hatchet Face is dead, though. Bonesaw said she wanted Trickster because Sundancer nuked Hack Job. - Comment by Wildbow on Snare 13.9 Fanart Gallery Oni_lee_by_lonsheep-darj8b4.png|'' Art by lonsheep on deviantart |link=http://lonsheep.deviantart.com/art/Oni-Lee-650908624 Azn Bad Boys by aerryi.png|''Art by aerryi on DeviantArt.|link=https://aerryi.deviantart.com/art/Abb-525632772 tumblr_okpmwscowy1v6xnxqo1_1280.jpg|''Art by TomGizz on Tumblr.'' Oni-Lee-fullbody.jpg|'' Art by ElianeDeFortuny on deviantart |link=https://elianedefortuny.deviantart.com/art/Worm-Oni-Lee-720094356 Oni-Lee-Bust.jpg| Art by ElianeDeFortuny on deviantart ''|link=https://elianedefortuny.deviantart.com/art/Worm-Oni-Lee-Bust-720097568 Oni_by_SG.png|Art by Scarfgirl References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mover Category:Master Category:Villains Category:Azn Bad Boys Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters